


Attempts at Dating

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: "Wait. You're not joking?""No! I like Jake Dillinger and I need your help!" Michael was looking Jeremy straight in the face as the brunette said this frustrated."Okay, well you have come to the right man my dude.""So you'll help me?""Of course, now: what's your budget?"





	Attempts at Dating

"Hey Michael..." The teen looked up from the TV screen as their game was paused to see Jeremy nervously biting his finger nails. "Can I ask you question?"

"Ugh sure, why not?"

"You're gay."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...you know I like girls right?"

"No really? I couldn't tell I mean it's not like you learned the flute in seventh grade to try and get close to Gina Hildeman only to rejected so badly you spent the last week of school at home "sick"."

"Ow, don't remind me..."

"Yeah I know you like girls."

"Well...let's just say, hypothetically there's this guy. And while you don't usually like guys for some reason you get excited whenever you see him and-"

"You have a guy crush?" Jeremy's face flushed red as he reluctantly nodded unable to look Michael in the eye. "Oh my God, really? Who is it? Is it somebody we know?"

"You could say that. We know, of him."

"Ooooo, tell me!"

"I can't-"

"Tell me or a certain dolphin picture I have will start spreading around social media ruining any chance you might have had with said hypothetical guy."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would, now tell me or everyone will get an eyeful or thirteen years old Jeremy in a dolphin suit."

"Okay, fine! It's...jake dillinger..." The name came out mumbled as Michael leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said it was...Jake Dillinger...." Michael paused as Jeremy said that before bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?!"

"Oh my God, that was a good one. Jake...Dillinger...oh my God. Jeremy, you're funny."

"I'm serious!" Michael paused mid-laughter as his best friend said that, a confused look decorating his face. 

"Wait. You're not joking?"

"No! I like Jake Dillinger and I need your help!" Michael was looking Jeremy straight in the face as the brunette said this frustrated.

"Okay, well you have come to the right man my dude."

"So you'll help me?"

"Of course, now: what's your budget?"

"Ugh, six hundred if we use my Bar Mitzvah money?"

"We can work with that."


End file.
